Spirits and Shinigamis
by Sparkyal
Summary: (This is a new version of spirits and Shinigamis) When Akira is sent to Karakura town as it's shinigami he meets new people while trying to protected them Follows Bleach Manga.


A/N: Hello my name is Sparkyal the Author of this FF I am redoing Spirits and Shinigamis because I don't like how the last one turned out I will delete that one in the next couple of hours and put this one on instead also some changes the main characters name is now Akira (The most over used Anime characters name of all time) and he starts out as Shinigami not a human his captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya (All the Fangirls scream).

'Hmm...' Thinking

"Hello!" speaking

_"You look delicious_" Hollows

Chapter 1

"Why in all the places do I have to be here." I said quietly to myself I was standing outside of a classroom of which I was about to go into it was my first sat at this new school I was sent to and I already hated it I looked into the window of the door to see if the teacher was done with her speech yet she wasn't.

"Hurry up!" I screamed to myself inside it felt like I had been out here for hours on end even if it was only five minutes finally after waiting for what felt like and eternity I was let in the classroom everyone was staring at me it made me feel as little uneasy as people started whispering to other people I just wanted to scream "Yes look at me another human being just like yourself your friends and every other person on this planet" even if I wasn't human but hey got to do something.

"Now students we have someone joining us today I hope you respect him like you respect others now would you like to introduce yourself young man." She said finishing her speech.

"Um...Hello my name is Akira I am a new student here and I hope that we get along well I moved here with my uncle to escape Tokyo as he does not like big city's (Obvious lie) so uh that's all I guess any questions." I said as the class all raised there hands I picked a girl who looked quite enthusiastic with orange hair and gray eyes.

"What's it like in Tokyo are there big monsters that fight each other do little blue men steal stuff from your house?" After that I raised an eyebrow then answerd.

"Um...no not at all it's quite normal actually a few shady people but normal." I answerd then I picked a guy who looked even more enthusiastic with brown hair and eyes.

"Where did you say you came from again?" At that moment everyone face palmed after clearing it up with that guy I picked a guy with black hair blue eyes and glasses.

"You said your name is Akira I'm wondering what is your family name"

At that point I was like "shit" if he finds out what I do I'm going to be in trouble with captain.

'Wait I'll just use his last name'

"Oh yea sorry I forgot my last name is Hitsugaya Akira" After that there were no more questions.

"Good now Hitsugaya-San can you please sit next to Kurosaki-San the one with the orange hair you can't miss him" She said as I took my seat next to "Kurosaki-San" he has orange hair and brown eyes not to mention the ever lasting scowl on his face. It went fast as the bell soon rang for lunch and everyone was out of the class room 'Huh feels like the academy' I got out my seat and made my way to the cafeteria where the lunch line was huge after waiting for a couple of minutes I ordered chicken Ramen And sat down at an empty table.

"So what does ramen taste like then." As soon as it touched my tounge it was gone and my stomach was full.

Ring

It was my soul pager that rang as soon as it rang I was out the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

"Matsumoto-San! What do you think your doing calling me while I'm on duty are you out of your mind!"

"Ow my ears that is no way to your superiors!" Said the familiar voice of my captin.

"Oh Captin Hitsugaya I'm sorry I thought you were Leutenant Matsumoto forgive me"

"Anyway what is your report so far on the human world anything interesting"

"No nothing so far I will go on patrol tonight."

"Good now get back to work!" He said as the call ended

"But you called me!" I screamed at the phone.

As I walked back into the cafeteria I noticed that most people were outside 'Best go aswell have to "blend in" as well as possible' I walked outside and found that everyone was in their own freind group except for me (and the kid in the alleyway sniffing white powder) so I just walked yo the most secluded part and sat under a tree watching everyone a smal, smile graced my face as I thought about old times.

Flashback

Me and a group of other kids were running away from an old man we were carrying water.

"Hey get back here you stinking kids if you come back I won't hit you as hard!"

"You'll still hit us anyway and no you old geser" A kid with red hair and eyes shouted at the old man

"Gaaaaah get back here!"

"This is bad Renji he'll kill us if he catches us" I said with fear in my voice

"Just run!" Renji shouted

Suddenly the old man was tripped over by a girl with black hair and violet eyes ran and caught up with us me and Renji looked at each other and just followed her...

FlashBack End

"Hey new kid!" Someone shouted I looked up to see a blonde guy with an afro and other guys.

"Yea" I said

"Get out of our spot!" He shouted

"Well I was here first so fly away drag queen bye" I said as a vein throbbed out of his head.

"Why you little shi..." I cut him off mid sentence with a quick to the jaw.

"I said fly away didn't I make myself clear!" I said as he fell to the ground

"Reichii!" They all scream as they turn there head to me anger burning in their eyes.

"What did I do to piss you guys off I think I did you people a favour honestly." But they were having none of it as they all charged at me I sighed as I doged and counterd all of there attacks but one landed a lucky sucker punch on me I was startled a little bit but then I remembered 'Gigai' I doged another one and counterd with a knee to the ribs then someone tried to hit me from behind but I kicked him in the balls then someone kicked my back which made go off balance and on the floor behind bombarded with kicks and punches and then it stoped I rolled over to see Kurosaki-San and another guy with brown hair that covered his eyes he was dark skinned and he looked about 6,9.

"Seems you about pissed off every single ass at this school." Kurosaki said

"No shit Sherlock." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice as a couple of teachers ran over to where we were.

"What happend here?" One asked

"Well I was sitting here and that guy over there and his "Freinds" decided to have some "fun" so yea also can someone help me up?" I asked as Kurosaki put his arm out I grabbed and was pulled up and dusted myself off and smiled slightly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"That's my name." He said as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

The day went faster than expected 'I guess I'm going to like this place' I thought to myself as I got out if my body and started tonight's patrol for Hollows.

A/N: Wow I've gotten better at writing anyway hello I hope you enjoyed leave a review I don't mind constructive criticism bug no flams k bye


End file.
